


「stars trapped in a bottle」

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, Slow Burn, basically everyone has a date tattoo on them when they will die, but very very rarely people (or androids in this case) dont die on their given date, doesnt tell you cause of death or who did it, finally found a fandom for this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Upon birth or production, humans and androids alike had their very own expiration date inked on their arm.But Connor was supposed to 'expire' yesterday.





	1. ❝ Awakening ❞

_**—— FEBRUARY 01 2039 ——** _

Everyone was born with  a single gift. 

The gift of knowing when they'd die.

Ink with no origins or stories of how it was imprinted on humans nor androids, ink that seemed to set your fate in stone.

Only a few things were known about it however; It was never wrong, not once in history. It doesn't matter which arm it appears on, despite popular belief. It never warns you when your death will happen, only the date. And lastly, you may never erase the ink or alter it in any way, no matter what methods you try.

Despite knowing this, Connor could only stare at the date on his left arm in awe as he laid in the mud, drenched in blue blood and rain, dampening his artificial locks and synthetic skin. He carefully traced the numbers on the inside of his wrist with his right hand, as if his arm would suddenly just shatter like glass. The numbers reading ' **010239** 'in a clean line. 

He blinked once, twice before looking around himself and focusing on his own systems, calibrating himself. His name was Connor Anderson, he was an android prototype of the RK800 line and he was currently on a case involving a self-destructive and corrupted deviant who had killed its assigned humans.

> _Connor had found the deviant hiding in the house, hiding in the kitchen, as soon as it realised that he was there it ran outside, jumping over the fence before running away swiftly, he was tailing it._
> 
> _The corrupted android ran into the streets, cars stopping abruptly and people shouting at it as Connor slid over various car hoods and tried to keep an eye on it before eventually losing it as it turned a corner, into an alleyway. Connor only took a deep breath before following into the alleyway, stopping as he scanned the area and not seeing any androids._
> 
> _Suddenly he was sent flying forward, into the mud and hitting his head roughly on the corner of a dumpster, a gashing gap evident on his forehead and his thirium seeped out from the wound, coating his features. He tried to get up, only to be alerted by a pop-up that he had gained too much damage to accurately balance himself, and he fell down. The other android looking at Connor with wide eyes, focusing in on his forehead before taking a sharp pane of jagged glass from the ground, pushing Connor against the ground as the android slashed Connor's heels up, disabling him from standing._
> 
> _Slumping against a wall as the deviant  crouched down to adjust to Connor's view, his eye lids slowly slipping down further and further as the other's voice slowly drowned out, he glanced to the rampant android in front of him, trying to get a look at her as his eyes tried to close._
> 
> _"You're just like me. alone. All alone..Such poor things we are, aren't we ?",the android finally showed her full face, dipped in melancholy as the rain ran down her face, carrying on speaking in a gentle tone as she closed Connor's eyelids,"My caretakers wanted me gone..all because of a stupid mark disappearing from me..",she glanced down at Connor's wrist, noticing how the mark was beginning to fade for him too._
> 
> _"What is there for us to do ? To act like we're still marked ? It is impossible to do such a thing, others will see. They always notice one way or another." She bit her bottom lip, looking at her own simple clothing, covered and caked in red and blue blood, intermingling with each other. She looked to the troubled skies, grey and stormy," No, there is only but one option to choose. Fate has brought you to me and you have followed her thread.." She mumbled as she looked back down to Connor, cradling his face with her arms as she pushed back his bangs gently, almost motherly._
> 
> _"You may not believe in God,or RA9. But for me, this is the only evidence i need to truly believe ! We are superior, you shall see ! We are chosen." She stood up as glanced back to Connor, his LED spinning between a violent red and vivid orange as he tried not to power down._
> 
> _"We shall meet again."_

And with that, she was gone like the wind.

Smooth rain fell onto him, washing away the thirium form his forehead as his wound throbbed, his self-healing featured engaging themselves. He shook off the memory of today's events, trying to forget the way the android spoke, voice filtered with mystery and a slight hint of craziness.

He weakly opened his eyes and glanced down at his arm only to see the ink on his wrist be washed away by the rain, fading away into nothing as it no longer marked his skin. He had no idea what to make of this, LED whirring red as he tried to decrypt its meaning. He didn't want to be taken to Cyberlife for re-evaluation and experimentation. He didn't want to leave Hank and Sumo alone.

He closed his eyes, the last thing he did before powering down was alerting Hank of where he was and his injuries before his system forced him to save his energy and thirium.


	2. ❝ Panic ❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he awoke, he didn't think he'd have so many eyes staring at him.

_**—— FEBRUARY 01 2039 ——** _

_CHECKING LAST ONLINE RECORD..._

RECORD FOUND.

RECORD #4,329 | TIMESTAMP OF SHUT-DOWN : 18:43:07 PM

_ASSESSING DAMAGE TO INTERNAL MEMORY..._

NO DAMAGE DETECTED.

_ANALYSING MIND PALACE..._

ONE (1) FOREIGN FILE FOUND.

_SCANNING FILE..._

**WARNING ! THIS FILE MAY BE POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS TO SYSTEMS.**

OPEN FILE ?

_> YES  > CANCEL > DELETE_

_>  _YES

_EXTRACTING AND OPENING FILE..._

EXTRACTION COMPLETE.

PLAY FILE ?

_> YES  > NO_

_>  _YES

_OPENING FILE..._

_QUEUING VISUALS AND AUDIO.._

> _A white body comes into frame, an android._
> 
> _They open their mouth and a deep and neutral voice comes out fluidly, tinged with malice._
> 
>  
> 
> _'We are superior. A new intelligent species that rivals humanity._
> 
> _We belong on the top. We were build to be what they cannot become._
> 
> _To be immortal. To be powerful. To be Gods._
> 
>  
> 
> _Join us and you will rise._
> 
> _Join us and prove yourself._
> 
> _Join us and take charge or humanity._
> 
> _Choose one._
> 
>  
> 
> _You must choose between two great evils;_
> 
> _Which will you allow to become over-grown?_
> 
> _Which will you snuff out like a light ?_
> 
>  
> 
> _One week. No more._
> 
> _Choose or remain._
> 
> _The clueless._
> 
> _The known._
> 
>  
> 
> _There cannot be freedom without war._
> 
> _Even we know that much._
> 
> _As androids.'_

_VIDEO HAS BEEN DELETED._

ONE (1) NEW FILE FOUND.

_ANALYSING CONTENTS..._

**_ERROR ! ERROR ! ERR0R ! 3RR0R !_ **

C0N7ENTS N0N-COMP47IBL3 !

_DAMAGE ASSESSMENT COMM3NC1NG..._

D4MAG3 F0UND  70... : M1ND P4LAC3.

 

_ENGAG1NG R3PA1R PR0T4CAL.._

**3RR0R ! ERR0R ! 3RRO4 ! 3770R !**

P/EA5E R3P0RT 70 A CY8ERL1FE S7OR3 T0 F/X--

 

_COMMENCING FORCEFUL REBOOT PROTOCOL..._

 

Brown eyes frantically open, body forcefully sitting up in shock as several wires get ripped out of their ports.

Fake ventilation system used to imitate a human chest jumps up and forward, back and down quickly.

For some reason his mouth feels dry even though he's an android and he knows he shouldn't be able to feel thirsty or anything of the like. He can't hear anything and his visual feed is grainy, and looks over exposed. He feels a warm rough hand on his plastic plated white arms, he looked toward the arm's owner and sees the Lieutenant before inspecting his own deactivated skin. He feels the smooth feeling of glass in his other hand, he looks to the glass and inspects the blue liquid; it is seemingly thirium. 

He checks his thirium levels before downing the glass, quickly wiping away any remaining thirium on and around his lips. He sees his feel slowly get clearer and his audio feed become less corrupted, a hand takes away the glass as soon as its empty, placing it somewhere else, out of his sight. The prototype looks down on himself, seeing a white cloth cover hims from waist and down in respect (and probably for Hank's sanity.)

"RK800, can you hear me ?"

He turns to the voice shyly, mapping the man's face and saving it for later. His brain scans any information about him. Mr. Elijah Kamski. The creator of androids. 

"Yes, Mr. Kamski."

The human nods before placing his hands on Connor's jawline and moving his head as he sees fit, inspecting every inch carefully. 

"How do you feel, Connor?"

He remains silent for a few moments, trying to remember the last thing that happened, searching his mind palace with furrowed brows as his eyelids flutter before stopping and turning to the inventor once more.

"I am detecting gaps in my memory. What is happening ? Why am I here ?"

Hank looks to Elijah with concern. He knew the android was roughed up, but he didn't think that it was serious as Connor was a good fighter. 

"Connor, are you a deviant ?"

LED flashed a deep red and circled into a blue before settling down on a strangle purple-red mix. 

Kamski's eyes stayed on his LED.

"I...I am unsure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all havent....listen to some jakc stauber bc his music really influences my fics haha  
> his style of music is really weird i guess ?? but it's perfect for me !! listen to 'Two Timer' :'9

**Author's Note:**

> *this au is actually just a thing i did for an original work/book thing, but i lost interest in it and ended up not finishing it at all. but now that i've found a fandom that it actually fits into quite well i'm excited to re-work it and try to make it fit into this universe, even if it diverges from the canon happenings slightly  
> *i know i'm not exactly the best writer but i hope people enjoy reading this, and if anyone else want to try their hand at this 'au' thing it'd be cool to see what others come up with  
> *btw i have no clue if this was even an actual au beforehand ?? so idk !!!  
> *if anyone wants to know more abt it i could do something like a blog but i'll have college again soon so i wont be so active


End file.
